Given today's highly configurable and customizable computing environments, and highly complex software, system crashes can occur for nearly an infinite set of reasons. Crash dumps are often available that include a stack trace leading up to the failure. Such crash dumps may aid in determining the cause of a crash, but often do not include critical information regarding the reason for the failure. The lack of such critical information can significantly complicate the debugging process, making the identification and correction of failure-causing errors time consuming and expensive.